Disputas Complicadas: La historia de Sakura Sabaku No
by SakuIchi UchiIkisa
Summary: Los dos empiezan con malas relaciones... gracias a unos amigos se conoces... pero los compromisos pueden traer problemas... no se resumir y es mi primera historia asi que sean amables :3
1. PROLOGO

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

2 SEMANAS DESPUES…

-**Suéltame, Sasuke- **

**-¡no, ven acá!**

**-me lastimas-**

**-vos sos mi novia y vas a hacer lo que yo te digo así que venís para acá-**

**-no ya estoy cansada de que me utilices como tu "objeto"-**grito Sakura derramando lagrimas mientras Sasuke la arrastraba hacia su habitación.**-basta por favor basta, ya no quiero estar mas con vos me lastimas, me haces daño-** grito desesperada.

**- a si? Así lo quieres? Bueno entonces lárgate de mi vista y no vuelvas! Vas a venir de rodillas suplicando por mi lo vas a ver! Además que Karin da mucho mas placer que vos que no sabes hacer nada! Vete y no vuelvas- **le dijo Sasuke gritando y agitándola del brazo tirandola al piso afuera de se apartamento.

Ella se fue llorando hacia la casa de su amiga Hinata.

**-¿Qué paso Sakura? ¿Qué te hizo?-** pregunto su amiga Ino zamarreándola

Sakura solo lloraba y la abrazo, Hinata se acerco y la abrazo también, las dos amigas de Sakura sabían lo cruel que era Sasuke pero no pensaban que tanto.

DESPUES DE 30 MINUTOS…

En una casa, más bien, una mansión grande y lujosa se encontraba una pelirroja llorando desesperadamente mientras una pelinegra observaba con tristeza y lastima y una rubia de ojos celestes la empezó a gritar.

**-¿que te obligo a que?- **dijo Ino estupefacta

**-lo que escuchaste Ino me obligo a hacer cosas que no quería y no me soltaba no me dejaba respirar se aprovecho de mi como un juguete y yo caí como la tarada que soy, soy una tonta, yo savia que iba a pasar eso y no me hice caso, solo me deje llevar por las palabras dulces que decía- **le decía a su amiga mientras lloraba aun mas fuerte abrazando sus piernas

**-maldito cretino- **refunfuño Hinata

**-hay que matarlo-** respondió Ino

**-no déjenlo ya esta ya fue el me dejo, ya soy libre-**

**-Eso es bueno Sakura, el te trataba mal y vos no te dabas cuenta, por lo menos ahora no te podrá hacer daño-** dijo Hinata acariciándole el pelo –** tengo una idea quédate aquí todo lo que necesites hasta que te recuperes, Ino si quieres tu también puedes quedarte, Sakura necesita toda la ayuda y contención posible- **

-¿**no será mucha molestia?- **pregunto la pelirosa

-**no en total mis padres se fueron de vacaciones y vuelven en unos 3 meses y Neji casi nunca esta así que no, no es molestia- **dijo –**vengan síganme que les muestro su cuarto-**

**-Gracias Hinata. Gracias Ino son las mejores amigas que una chica pueda tener-** dijo casi sin vos la pelirosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-vamos, Gaara no podes estar así ya pasaron 2 semanas debes salir de la cama-** le dijo su hermana, Temari.

**-¿para que?, para ir a la escuela y cruzarme con todo lo que me hace recordarla, la escuela, la plaza, la heladería TODO me hace recordarla y me hace mal, así que no jodas- **dijo el refunfuñando

**-pues entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, llamo el tío Sarutobi, de Konoha dijo que si queríamos pasar las vacaciones de verano con el, ya que "supuestamente nos extraña" ¿vamos?- **le dijo Temari con un tono de suplica

-** que parte de "no jodas" no se entiende-**

Temari, colérica, lo agarro del la remera y lo empezó a sacudir –¡**vamos por que sino te llevo a rastras conmigo! ¿Entendiste? O te lo tengo que escribir-**

**-bueno, bueno vamos, pero déjame tranquilo, no estoy de humor-**

**-que bien, iré a preparar mis cosas ¡apresúrate!**

Ella salio corriendo azotando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano apenas unos meses menor, a empacar sus cosas. El mientras, seguía tirado en su cama pensando en esa maldita castaña que lo dejo, de repente y bruscamente se puso de pie y con una mirada segura en sus ojos aguamarina, se dijo para si "basta, me canse, ¿por que me deprimo por una tarada como esa? No aguanto mas, me voy" y empezó a empacar sus cosas rápido gritándole a Temari para que se apure.

No miro para atrás, decidido se subió al micro para irse lejos de ese espantoso lugar, con su hermana a su lado acompañándolo.

Al llegar se alojaron en la mansión de su tío, el cual no estaba cuando llegaron, cada cual se dirigió a sus habitaciones, el, a llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y se dejo caer sobre la cama con los brazos en la nuca. La habitación era amplia con una cama para dos, una alfombra que adornaba casi todo el piso, color roja y marrón con círculos de adentro hacia fuera, una ventana amplia que estaba en paralelo a la cama mostrando toda la aldea, un escritorio a un costado de la cama, una mesita de luz con una lámpara y la puerta del baño.

Se sentó en su cama sacándose los zapatos y decidido a dormir cuando se escucha en la puerta de entrada unos fuertes gritos, en la calle, el observo y vio a una pelirosa abrazando a un pelinegro y girando, no me importo así que me eche a dormir

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sakura POV**

Desperté en una cama la cual no era la mía, obviamente estaba en la casa de mi amiga Hinata Hyuga, como últimamente estuve deprimida estos días a causa de la pelea con mi novio. Me levante decidida a darme una ducha para despejarme las ideas y pensar que le diría a Sasuke. El me mando un mensaje a través de Ino, una amiga, para que hablemos. Al terminar de bañarme me arregle lo mejor posible, me puse una blusa escotada violeta, esta me quedaba apretaba y dejaba ver todas mis curvas, que yo se que a Sasuke le encantan, me puse una minifalda color negra, pero no tan mini, y unas zapatillas blancas, deje mi pelo largo suelto sobre mis hombros. Quería estar lo mas "sexy" posible para hablar con Sasuke, pero no exagerado, yo sigo enamorada de el, el es mi razón de existir y no puedo estar sin el, es mi todo, por eso quiero hacer lo posible para que nos arreglemos y hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado, que nunca nos peleamos y que, sobre todo, nunca termine con el, fui una estupida ¿Cómo podía terminar con el? Estoy loca, es la única solución lógica que le veo.

Me dirigí al comedor donde estaban desayunando Hinata e Ino, me senté, sumamente feliz, junto a ellas, realmente estaba feliz ya que me quería arreglar con el amor de mi vida.

-**hola chicas ¿Cómo despertaron hoy?- **pregunte

-** bien, ché Saku… ¿Qué mosca te pico? ¿Por qué tan buen humor?- **pregunto Hinata

-** que no te enteraste. Va a "hablar" Con su noviecito- **acoto Ino

-** sos masoquista no?- **pregunto Hinata

-** no, ¿Por qué?-**

**- por que ese chico te hace mal, te lastima, te hace sufrir-**

**- eso es mentira, si discutimos fue por mi culpa yo lo excite y luego me marche, o no savias que eso no se le hace a los hombres, era la forma de aprender mi lección y la aprendí bien, no voy a permitir que nadie me saque a mi Sasuke y si es necesario lo voy a secuestrar pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de arreglarme con el y no la voy a desperdiciar, yo lo amo y va ha ser mío para siempre- ** y era verdad, yo lo amaba, con toda mi alma, era todo para mi y no se lo iba a regalar a nadie sin que o lo pudiese impedir. Así que estaba decidida. Recuperaría, fuese como fuese, a Sasuke Uchiha.

- **Ok, Ok no dije nada, pero que conste, yo te lo dije-**

**- esta bien- **me limite a contestar, solo quería terminar de desayunar e ir a por Sasuke.

Termine de desayunar y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que podía a tomar el autobús, nos encontraríamos en el parque que estaba al frente de la mansión de el señor Sarutobi, el instructor de Sasuke.

Llegue temprano faltaban 15 minutos para que el saliera de esa gran mansión, así que nos compre un helado y lo espere. Cuando el salio me observo con la boca abierta, fue tan gracioso, creo que se le salía la baba, pero en fin me acerque a el y le di su helado.

El me miro con extrañeza, levanto su brazo y yo pensé que iba a agarrar su helado, pero fue la sorpresa que me lleve, me agarro de la nuca y me acerco hacia su rostro con la otra mano agarro mi cintura pegando mi panza a la de el y me sonrío. Yo me quede estupefacta tenia los dos helados en mis manos y no savia como reaccionar.

**-te extrañe hermosa- **se escucho salir de sus labios, sentí su aliento, lo extrañaba tanto, le quería comer la boca de un beso en ese momento, pero estaba congelada y mi conciencia me decía "ásele sufrir", cosa que yo no quería por que lo amaba demasiado.

-** Sa-sasuke- **fue no único que pude decir antes de que el acercara su boca acortando el espacio entre el y yo, el lamió mi labio inferior haciendo que yo suspirara y entreabriera mi boca, el se hizo paso entre mis labios hasta saborear mi lengua, el beso fue apasionado y con mucha furia, lo extrañaba tanto, a su sabor, a el. Nos separamos para tomar aire, se acerco a mi oído u susurro

-** no me vuelvas a dejar solo, no puedo vivir sin vos, perdóname soy un pendejo estupido, por favor perdóname, te juro no volverte a lastimar, todo lo que te dije era mentira, la calentura del momento, te extraño, Sakura, te necesito-**

Lo único que dije fue su nombre, lo mire a los ojos y lo bese fuertemente dejando caer los helados al suelo, lo agarre del cabello, revolviéndolo con una mano la otra estaba en su nuca, lo amaba tanto y no pude resistirme

**-te extrañe tanto Sasuke, no me dejes nunca- **le dije y me abrazo fuerte y me empezó a girar, estábamos tan felices juntos, el me hacia feliz, me sentía la mujer mas afortunada del mundo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	2. vidas separadas

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

2 SEMANAS DESPUES…

-**Suéltame, Sasuke- **

**-¡no, ven acá!**

**-me lastimas-**

**-vos sos mi novia y vas a hacer lo que yo te digo así que venís para acá-**

**-no ya estoy cansada de que me utilices como tu "objeto"-**grito Sakura derramando lagrimas mientras Sasuke la arrastraba hacia su habitación.**-basta por favor basta, ya no quiero estar mas con vos me lastimas, me haces daño-** grito desesperada.

**- a si? Así lo quieres? Bueno entonces lárgate de mi vista y no vuelvas! Vas a venir de rodillas suplicando por mi lo vas a ver! Además que Karin da mucho mas placer que vos que no sabes hacer nada! Vete y no vuelvas- **le dijo Sasuke gritando y agitándola del brazo tirandola al piso afuera de se apartamento.

Ella se fue llorando hacia la casa de su amiga Hinata.

**-¿Qué paso Sakura? ¿Qué te hizo?-** pregunto su amiga Ino zamarreándola

Sakura solo lloraba y la abrazo, Hinata se acerco y la abrazo también, las dos amigas de Sakura sabían lo cruel que era Sasuke pero no pensaban que tanto.

DESPUES DE 30 MINUTOS…

En una casa, más bien, una mansión grande y lujosa se encontraba una pelirroja llorando desesperadamente mientras una pelinegra observaba con tristeza y lastima y una rubia de ojos celestes la empezó a gritar.

**-¿que te obligo a que?- **dijo Ino estupefacta

**-lo que escuchaste Ino me obligo a hacer cosas que no quería y no me soltaba no me dejaba respirar se aprovecho de mi como un juguete y yo caí como la tarada que soy, soy una tonta, yo savia que iba a pasar eso y no me hice caso, solo me deje llevar por las palabras dulces que decía- **le decía a su amiga mientras lloraba aun mas fuerte abrazando sus piernas

**-maldito cretino- **refunfuño Hinata

**-hay que matarlo-** respondió Ino

**-no déjenlo ya esta ya fue el me dejo, ya soy libre-**

**-Eso es bueno Sakura, el te trataba mal y vos no te dabas cuenta, por lo menos ahora no te podrá hacer daño-** dijo Hinata acariciándole el pelo –** tengo una idea quédate aquí todo lo que necesites hasta que te recuperes, Ino si quieres tu también puedes quedarte, Sakura necesita toda la ayuda y contención posible- **

-¿**no será mucha molestia?- **pregunto la pelirosa

-**no en total mis padres se fueron de vacaciones y vuelven en unos 3 meses y Neji casi nunca esta así que no, no es molestia- **dijo –**vengan síganme que les muestro su cuarto-**

**-Gracias Hinata. Gracias Ino son las mejores amigas que una chica pueda tener-** dijo casi sin vos la pelirosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-vamos, Gaara no podes estar así ya pasaron 2 semanas debes salir de la cama-** le dijo su hermana, Temari.

**-¿para que?, para ir a la escuela y cruzarme con todo lo que me hace recordarla, la escuela, la plaza, la heladería TODO me hace recordarla y me hace mal, así que no jodas- **dijo el refunfuñando

**-pues entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, llamo el tío Sarutobi, de Konoha dijo que si queríamos pasar las vacaciones de verano con el, ya que "supuestamente nos extraña" ¿vamos?- **le dijo Temari con un tono de suplica

-** que parte de "no jodas" no se entiende-**

Temari, colérica, lo agarro del la remera y lo empezó a sacudir –¡**vamos por que sino te llevo a rastras conmigo! ¿Entendiste? O te lo tengo que escribir-**

**-bueno, bueno vamos, pero déjame tranquilo, no estoy de humor-**

**-que bien, iré a preparar mis cosas ¡apresúrate!**

Ella salio corriendo azotando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano apenas unos meses menor, a empacar sus cosas. El mientras, seguía tirado en su cama pensando en esa maldita castaña que lo dejo, de repente y bruscamente se puso de pie y con una mirada segura en sus ojos aguamarina, se dijo para si "basta, me canse, ¿por que me deprimo por una tarada como esa? No aguanto mas, me voy" y empezó a empacar sus cosas rápido gritándole a Temari para que se apure.

No miro para atrás, decidido se subió al micro para irse lejos de ese espantoso lugar, con su hermana a su lado acompañándolo.

Al llegar se alojaron en la mansión de su tío, el cual no estaba cuando llegaron, cada cual se dirigió a sus habitaciones, el, a llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y se dejo caer sobre la cama con los brazos en la nuca. La habitación era amplia con una cama para dos, una alfombra que adornaba casi todo el piso, color roja y marrón con círculos de adentro hacia fuera, una ventana amplia que estaba en paralelo a la cama mostrando toda la aldea, un escritorio a un costado de la cama, una mesita de luz con una lámpara y la puerta del baño.

Se sentó en su cama sacándose los zapatos y decidido a dormir cuando se escucha en la puerta de entrada unos fuertes gritos, en la calle, el observo y vio a una pelirosa abrazando a un pelinegro y girando, no me importo así que me eche a dormir

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sakura POV**

Desperté en una cama la cual no era la mía, obviamente estaba en la casa de mi amiga Hinata Hyuga, como últimamente estuve deprimida estos días a causa de la pelea con mi novio. Me levante decidida a darme una ducha para despejarme las ideas y pensar que le diría a Sasuke. El me mando un mensaje a través de Ino, una amiga, para que hablemos. Al terminar de bañarme me arregle lo mejor posible, me puse una blusa escotada violeta, esta me quedaba apretaba y dejaba ver todas mis curvas, que yo se que a Sasuke le encantan, me puse una minifalda color negra, pero no tan mini, y unas zapatillas blancas, deje mi pelo largo suelto sobre mis hombros. Quería estar lo mas "sexy" posible para hablar con Sasuke, pero no exagerado, yo sigo enamorada de el, el es mi razón de existir y no puedo estar sin el, es mi todo, por eso quiero hacer lo posible para que nos arreglemos y hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado, que nunca nos peleamos y que, sobre todo, nunca termine con el, fui una estupida ¿Cómo podía terminar con el? Estoy loca, es la única solución lógica que le veo.

Me dirigí al comedor donde estaban desayunando Hinata e Ino, me senté, sumamente feliz, junto a ellas, realmente estaba feliz ya que me quería arreglar con el amor de mi vida.

-**hola chicas ¿Cómo despertaron hoy?- **pregunte

-** bien, ché Saku… ¿Qué mosca te pico? ¿Por qué tan buen humor?- **pregunto Hinata

-** que no te enteraste. Va a "hablar" Con su noviecito- **acoto Ino

-** sos masoquista no?- **pregunto Hinata

-** no, ¿Por qué?-**

**- por que ese chico te hace mal, te lastima, te hace sufrir-**

**- eso es mentira, si discutimos fue por mi culpa yo lo excite y luego me marche, o no savias que eso no se le hace a los hombres, era la forma de aprender mi lección y la aprendí bien, no voy a permitir que nadie me saque a mi Sasuke y si es necesario lo voy a secuestrar pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de arreglarme con el y no la voy a desperdiciar, yo lo amo y va ha ser mío para siempre- ** y era verdad, yo lo amaba, con toda mi alma, era todo para mi y no se lo iba a regalar a nadie sin que o lo pudiese impedir. Así que estaba decidida. Recuperaría, fuese como fuese, a Sasuke Uchiha.

- **Ok, Ok no dije nada, pero que conste, yo te lo dije-**

**- esta bien- **me limite a contestar, solo quería terminar de desayunar e ir a por Sasuke.

Termine de desayunar y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que podía a tomar el autobús, nos encontraríamos en el parque que estaba al frente de la mansión de el señor Sarutobi, el instructor de Sasuke.

Llegue temprano faltaban 15 minutos para que el saliera de esa gran mansión, así que nos compre un helado y lo espere. Cuando el salio me observo con la boca abierta, fue tan gracioso, creo que se le salía la baba, pero en fin me acerque a el y le di su helado.

El me miro con extrañeza, levanto su brazo y yo pensé que iba a agarrar su helado, pero fue la sorpresa que me lleve, me agarro de la nuca y me acerco hacia su rostro con la otra mano agarro mi cintura pegando mi panza a la de el y me sonrío. Yo me quede estupefacta tenia los dos helados en mis manos y no savia como reaccionar.

**-te extrañe hermosa- **se escucho salir de sus labios, sentí su aliento, lo extrañaba tanto, le quería comer la boca de un beso en ese momento, pero estaba congelada y mi conciencia me decía "ásele sufrir", cosa que yo no quería por que lo amaba demasiado.

-** Sa-sasuke- **fue no único que pude decir antes de que el acercara su boca acortando el espacio entre el y yo, el lamió mi labio inferior haciendo que yo suspirara y entreabriera mi boca, el se hizo paso entre mis labios hasta saborear mi lengua, el beso fue apasionado y con mucha furia, lo extrañaba tanto, a su sabor, a el. Nos separamos para tomar aire, se acerco a mi oído u susurro

-** no me vuelvas a dejar solo, no puedo vivir sin vos, perdóname soy un pendejo estupido, por favor perdóname, te juro no volverte a lastimar, todo lo que te dije era mentira, la calentura del momento, te extraño, Sakura, te necesito-**

Lo único que dije fue su nombre, lo mire a los ojos y lo bese fuertemente dejando caer los helados al suelo, lo agarre del cabello, revolviéndolo con una mano la otra estaba en su nuca, lo amaba tanto y no pude resistirme

**-te extrañe tanto Sasuke, no me dejes nunca- **le dije y me abrazo fuerte y me empezó a girar, estábamos tan felices juntos, el me hacia feliz, me sentía la mujer mas afortunada del mundo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


End file.
